


Christmas Lights

by MadGirlonStage



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Wizards, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadGirlonStage/pseuds/MadGirlonStage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both women knew their first Christmas together wouldn't be normal, so it ends up no mystery that they would have to spend it outside on a full moon that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Lights

**Author's Note:**

> I don't give a fuck that it isn't Christmas because I wanted to do more Christmas things, yay. Enjoy!

Glowing yellow eyes turned up to look at the moon, a howl bubbling up in the back of Clara’s throat. She forced it down though, not enjoying how the sound would be if she made it while still human. Just a few more moments in this form, that was all she needed.

“Poppet!”

But at the sound of Missy’s voice, the young woman closed her eyes, allowing herself to finally shift under the light of the moon. The werewolf then made her way over to where the witch was waiting, head tilting to the side at the grin on the woman’s face.

Missy’s grin wasn’t her usual one though. There were no bodies, no speckles of blood on her face or clothing. She nearly laughed when Clara made an inquisitive bark, watching the wolf step closer to her.

“There you are, puppy. Was wondering when you’d finally pop ‘round all furry. You didn’t rip your clothes did you? Not like it matters, you’ve got plenty of spares back home,” Missy said, not even leaving Clara a chance to give some sort of answer about her clothing.

“Now then! First Christmas as a werewolf, and on a full moon at that, how lovely! And to spend it with your Mistress, oh.” Her grin seemed to widen as she dropped to her knees, reaching a hand out to stroke Clara’s neck. “Better than slumming it up with UNIT, eh? Though you didn’t really have a choice but to stick with me. Didn’t want some random soldier over at UNIT’s party to think a completely docile wolf was attacking on Christmas after all!”

Clara huffed, though her eyes were half lidded as Missy’s continued to stroke her fur.

“Now then, poppet. I’ve got a surprise for you.” Missy got to her feet, reaching into a pocket to take out her wand. “Your former kind, normal, every day humans, would always light up a Christmas tree and decorate it. So!” She flicked her wrist, little sparks flying out from the end of the wand, making their way towards the nearest tree, some even splitting off to head for another.

“I thought to one up them. Why light up and decorate one tree-” Several more flicks, the spells flying out of the wand quickly, wildly, swirling around trees. Clara watched with wide eyes, unable to look away.

“When I can decorate an entire forest?” A final flick, and each tree had a star of some sort on the top, shining brightly. Clara lifted her head, howling in joy at the sight. Missy glanced down at her, grinning. Murmuring under her breath, she cast one more spell that set a blanket down on the snow.

“We’ll probably have to stay all night. So, presents tomorrow! Hopefully you’ve been a good girl, which I know isn’t true.”

The wolf huffed finally, eyes narrowing just a bit as Missy cackled. The witch moved to lay down first, only for Clara to nudge her up. Missy adusted herself then, using Clara as both blanket and a pillow.

* * *

 

While the lights that had made the forest full of Christmas trees died out at the break of dawn, neither witch nor familiar stirred from their sleep, Clara’s form pressed against Missy’s, a second blanket now on top of them to keep the cold out.

The sprites that left the blanket for the women darted off when they thought the werewolf or the witch would awaken first. But it was the least they could do for the two, especially after the magical lights from the night before.


End file.
